villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aunt Mei
Aunt Mei is one of character and antagonist of Hong Kong horror movie, Dumplings. Mei is known as the local chef who sell a dumplings that believed can effective for rejuvenation. However, behind all her delicious dumplings, her secret recipe to make it is she made her dumplings from unborn fetuses. She is portrayed by Bai Ling. Biography After Mrs.Li feel betrayed seeing her husband having a love affair with another woman, Mrs.Li decide to seek Aunt Mei to help her to boost her looks so she can attract her husband again due her dumplings believed that very effective to make a rejuvenation. However, when Mrs.Ll sneak a look at kitchen, she very shock after know that the secret ingredients for filling a dumplings are a fetuses. Mrs.Li is horrified, and asks her to keep finding more potent remedies, until one day she is in luck: Mei had just performed a black market abortion on Kate, a girl five months pregnant who has been impregnated by her father. Mei makes the foetus into dumplings, which Mrs Li devours. This has a wondrous effect on her libido as she goes into the hospital and has sex with her husband, who has recently injured his leg. When Mrs.Li held a dinner party with her friends and found out that she smell fishy after eat her dumplings, Mrs.Li become furious and call Mei when she taking a bath.However, Mei merely claims that a child conceived by way of incest is the most potent. After Mr.Li overhear their conversation, he come to visit Aunt Mei to order her dumplings and having a sex with her.After seeing an old poster of her, he is shocked to learn that she is actually in her 60s but has managed to preserve her physical appearance as a woman in her early 30s. Although she attributes her looks to her cannibalism, the revelation does not stop Mr Li from continuing to have sex with her. Soon, Mrs Li realises that she can not stay young without eating Mei's dumplings. Ignorant of her husband's affair with Mei, she pleads with Mei to continue to find her the most potent ingredients for the dumplings and promises to pay her handsomely. Presumably a mistress of Mr Li at this point in time, Mei ignores Mrs Li's plea and tears her cheque into pieces. In next morning, after police officer found a depressed Kate Mother commit a murderer to her husband, they found about Aunt Mei identity at her apartment and they raid her apartment. Unfortunately, she is already runaway from her place and unable to track her down. In the end, its shown that she is still free and still selling her dumplings in Shenzen. Personality Aunt Mei can be seen as an outright monster. She is not ashamed of her actions and even while serving her dumplings to Mrs. Li she doesn't hesitate to hide the fact that she is feeding her unborn fetuses even going as far as describing the disturbing details of her food such as the texture of the cooked fetuses in her dumplings. She seems to take delight in Mrs. Li disgust and fear and doesn't seem to be motivated by acquisition of wealth or power and would go as far as sleeping with Mrs. Li husband without a hint of remorse. Due to her being a doctor she claimed to have performed thousands of abortions and hints that she ate them all. Possibly do to her age and cunning, she is very tricky as seen as she managed to escape the police. Skills Aunt Mei is able to retain her youth by feasting on the unborn, it is unknown how this practice works nor its unknown when or how she discovered this dark secret or how long she has put this into practice. She is able to pass this ability onto others but only she knows how to execute it. Trivia *Its hinted that Aunt Mei is a witch and somehow incorporated magic into her cooking the fetuses which may explain her abilities. *Despite her sickening personality in preparing unborn-fetus dumplings, she always drinks an entire wine bottle to have the courage to do her job. *At the end of the film she is selling her dumplings to the people of Shenzen, its unknown if she is serving them her rejuvenation dumplings, however due to her actions throughout the film its possible. Category:Female Category:Cannibals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sadists Category:Lover Stealers Category:Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Elderly Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Rapists Category:Criminals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil from the Past Category:Charismatic Category:Femme Fatale